princessprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Yutaka
|hair = Pink |eyes = Pink |status = Alive |female counterpart = Mikoto Yutaka |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyū = Tetsuya Kakihara |live action = Kenta Kamakari }} Mikoto Yutaka (豊 実琴 Yutaka Mikoto) is one of the main characters of Princess Princess. He was the Western Princess alongside Yuujirou Shihoudani and Tooru Kouno during his first year. He also was the more reluctant of the Princesses to cross-dress. Personality Mikoto is more reluctant than the other two Princesses to cross-dress because he does not want his girlfriend, Megumi, to find out about it. As such, he's nonetheless a reliable character—he often stubbornly whines and complains about things the Princesses have to do but always ends up doing them anyway, whether he is forced to or not. Mikoto is very self-conscious about being a Princess and is mortified whenever someone else outside of school finds out about it. He is also the most animated of the three Princesses, always showing a lot of emotion and expression when yelling at Toru and Yuujirou. Mikoto is also tone deaf, having never sung before becoming a Princess. He also cares a lot about the people close to him, though especially for his girlfriend. He has shown to change character and act different when around Megumi, which greatly amuses Toru and Yuujirou. Despite all the whining and complaining, however, he eventually becomes accustomed to his daily duty as a Princess such that he once had a brief fantasy of him and Megumi both dressed in Gothic Lolita Princess. Appearance He is usually in the Princess outfit, appearing as a nurse, Gothic Lolita Princess, etc. While he is cross dressing as a Princess, he wears a long wavy pink wig that matches his hair color. His wig is the only one that is wavy. On other days, he wears his school uniform, a coat-like uniform that is black and has a silver lined opening. His hair is short and pink. Relationships Megumi Yoshikawa Mikoto is dedicated to his girlfriend Megumi, to the extent that even his personality and character changes when he's around Megumi. He holds her in high respect, and does not want to embarrass himself in front of her. Mikoto enjoys her company very much, and takes her words seriously. Megumi is the only one that can calm Mikoto fully when he is embarrassed at her finding out that he is a cross-dressing Princess. Tooru Kouno Mikoto sees Tooru as a good friend, but is annoyed by the fact that even though Tooru was given a chance to opt out of the Princess System, he agreed readily when he heard about the benefits. He is even more frustrated that Tooru was even given a chance to opt out in the first place, while he himself wasn't given any. When Tooru willingly gets into the role of becoming a Princess, Mikoto blames him and claims that he has gone over to the dark side, joining Yuujirou. Yuujirou Shihoudani Mikoto has a love-hate relationship with Yuujirou. Though he acknowledges the fact that Yuujirou is a good person and friend, he is annoyed by how Yuujirou enjoys being a Princess. When he complains about having to cross-dress, he gets frustrated when Yuujirou taunts him. On impulse, he once claimed that Yuujiruo hated him, but seemed shocked by his own claim after he said it. He finds Yuujirou irritating, but an invaluable friend. Gallery Kenta kamakari.jpg|Kenta Kamakari as Mikoto in the live-action series. Mikoto.Yutaka.manga.jpg|Manga Mikoto full appearance. Mikoto33.jpg Princess.Princess.full.45596.jpg|Mikoto and Yuujirou. 173779.jpg 93353.jpg 93351.jpg Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Yutaka Family Category:Male Characters